Soaring, Flying, not Pixidust but Trust!
by Lil elfie o
Summary: This isn't exactly a tinkerbell story but it's about a girl who finds out she can fly and falls in love with one of her friends, Matt. What will Happen? What am I talking about? Read to find out! Please read this its enjoyable and give reviews too! :þ LOL
1. oddness

** This is my first story on please enjoy this and don't worry I will add more if people like it!**

It was an autumn day as usual when one of the strangest thing happened. I woke up that morning feeling energetic and I never wake up feeling energetic.

"Strange," I said to myself.

Today I must run a mile in school for a physical test (it socks). I stopped in front of the big brown wooden doors that led into the school. I took a deep breath and entered. My legs started to shake knowing that Mrs. Bulkey would be waiting for me and giving me the hardest task to do. I put up my hood and some sun glasses and paced through the hallways trying to be unseen.

"Stop right there, miss!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Ugh," I moaned, I knew who it was, Mrs. Bulkey.

"Don't ugh at me," she said,"Today I expect you to run two miles."

"But you said only one mile!" I shouted back.

She handed me a small slip of paper saying not to yell at a teacher and to get this paper signed due to yelling and wearing sunglasses plus a hood in school. I headed straight to the track and walked over to my best friend.

"She expects _me_ to run two miles!" I complained.

"Sorry for you," she teased.

I waited for the signal of the lights it went from red, then yellow, then green. I ran as fast as I could but I only made two fourths of a mile before I got tired. Everyone already finished three fourths and I am walking! Gosh do I hate running, why can't I fly and soar through the air instead? No, I am stuck in this lame old school running miles. I looked back and saw my friend. I guess I should wait for her so we could both suffer through this.

"I decided I will do two miles with you!" she said smiling then taking in a deep breath.

"You don't have too," I said.

"Okay, bye!" she said racing to catch up with the others.

In fifteen minutes later I had finished a mile and the rest had gone inside to the air conditioned school. I stopped and sat down on the grass and decided it wasn't fair so I will take a nap. I fell asleep and dreamed about flying up to a cloud and lying down on it but I wasn't dreaming!

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed in fright.

I looked down and saw my school slowly disappearing out of my view. Thank you for letting me fly I thought. I slowly moved myself to the edge of the cloud and hung on the side with my hands. Oh dang! I started to slip and I closed my eyes and fell. But to my surprise I didn't fall, I was floating. I started to think about slowly going down and soon I did.

"Cool," I said smiling.

As soon as I got down onto my feet I ran over to Matt's house I heard he wasn't feeling so well. Secretly I have always had a crush on him and I always blush when I'm around him. I couldn't wait to tell him that I could fly! Would he believe me? Would he really believe me? I got to his front doorstep, took a deep breathe and ran the bell. Someone opened the door but they looked unfamiliar.

"What, if your looking for Matt he's upstairs," the guy said.

I walked up stair, quite a clean house, and saw Matt.

**_TO BE CONTINUED........._**

**Do you like it? Live it? Hate it? Why? If giving a review could you please exlain why you like, love, live, or hate it.**


	2. Never land

**This is my first story on please enjoy this and don't worry I will add more if people like it!**

It was an autumn day as usual when one of the strangest thing happened. I woke up that morning feeling energetic and I never wake up feeling energetic.

"Strange," I said to myself.

Today I must run a mile in school for a physical test (it socks). I stopped in front of the big brown wooden doors that led into the school. I took a deep breath and entered. My legs started to shake knowing that Mrs. Bulkey would be waiting for me and giving me the hardest task to do. I put up my hood and some sun glasses and paced through the hallways trying to be unseen.

"Stop right there, miss!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Ugh," I moaned, I knew who it was, Mrs. Bulkey.

"Don't ugh at me," she said,"Today I expect you to run two miles."

"But you said only one mile!" I shouted back.

She handed me a small slip of paper saying not to yell at a teacher and to get this paper signed due to yelling and wearing sunglasses plus a hood in school. I headed straight to the track and walked over to my best friend.

"She expects _me_ to run two miles!" I complained.

"Sorry for you," she teased.

I waited for the signal of the lights it went from red, then yellow, then green. I ran as fast as I could but I only made two fourths of a mile before I got tired. Everyone already finished three fourths and I am walking! Gosh do I hate running, why can't I fly and soar through the air instead? No, I am stuck in this lame old school running miles. I looked back and saw my friend. I guess I should wait for her so we could both suffer through this.

"I decided I will do two miles with you!" she said smiling then taking in a deep breath.

"You don't have too," I said.

"Okay, bye!" she said racing to catch up with the others.

In fifteen minutes later I had finished a mile and the rest had gone inside to the air conditioned school. I stopped and sat down on the grass and decided it wasn't fair so I will take a nap. I fell asleep and dreamed about flying up to a cloud and lying down on it but I wasn't dreaming!

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed in fright.

I looked down and saw my school slowly disappearing out of my view. Thank you for letting me fly I thought. I slowly moved myself to the edge of the cloud and hung on the side with my hands. Oh dang! I started to slip and I closed my eyes and fell. But to my surprise I didn't fall, I was floating. I started to think about slowly going down and soon I did.

"Cool," I said smiling.

As soon as I got down onto my feet I ran over to Matt's house I heard he wasn't feeling so well. Secretly I have always had a crush on him and I always blush when I'm around him. I couldn't wait to tell him that I could fly! Would he believe me? Would he really believe me? I got to his front doorstep, took a deep breathe and ran the bell. Someone opened the door but they looked unfamiliar.

"What, if your looking for Matt he's upstairs," the guy said.

I walked up stair, quite a clean house, and saw Matt.

I was about to turn around when I thought it would be really ruder so I guess I couldn't.

"I-I can fly," I said breathlessly.

"Haha, nice joke," He chuckled.

"I'm not kidding," I moaned. No one will ever believe me.

"Prove it!" He laughed falling to the floor.

I layed down on his floor and thought of flying when all of a sudden I slamed into something.

"OW!!!" I cried.

I opened my eyes and I was on the roof. I looked down at Matt and saw that his mouth was dropped wide open.

"How do I get down? Any Ideas?" I begged for an answer.

"Fall down. I'll catch you, I promise," He said smiling.

I thought about falling and then came crashing down into Matt's arms.

"I got to go home! Oh my gosh! It's 4:30!" I said dropping from his arms and running out.

**_TO BE CONTINUED........._**

**Do you like it? Live it? Hate it? Why? If giving a review could you please exlain why you like, love, live, or hate it.**


End file.
